


The TV shorts - Haikyuu au

by Kenmaismyapplepie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Relationships, M/M, One Shot, tv show au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmaismyapplepie/pseuds/Kenmaismyapplepie
Summary: Just some short one-shots of the office as Haikyuu characters!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 2





	The TV shorts - Haikyuu au

The Office Au one-shot The employees went and sat in the meeting room as Kenma stepped in carrying a large poster board. “Suna I noticed you haven’t put down anything, what do you want to do?” Suna smiled sheepishly at Kenma,”I wanna do a cartwheel. They’re real causal, I think. Not enough to make a big deal out of it. But I know everybody saw it, just one stunning, gorgeous cartwheel.” Kenma nodded and moved on to the next employee. At the end of the day; The office is empty only Suna and Oikawa remained. Suna was in the cartwheel position as Oikawa read instructions from a piece of paper.”Look at where you're going to be doing the cartwheel. So look at where you’re going to be placing your hands, so pick a spot.” Suna nodded,”Mmmhm” “You ready to do this?” Suna nodded again,”Yes,sir.” Oikawa smiled,”You know what? I’m going to stay here as long as it takes.” “I really appreciate, Boss.” Oikawa smirked,”Its about you.It’s about you. Go!” As he shooed Suna to get on with it. Suna took a deep breathe and as his hand hit the floor his knees folded in landing awkwardly but still upright.” Suna smiled brightly at Oikawa,”I did it!” Micheal looked at the camera slightly and smiled,”You did?” “The perfect cartwheel.” Suna choked back a laugh,”Okay.” Suna looked at the camera with pure happiness on his face,”What a rush! That’s all I had to do this year.” Oikawa patted him on the back,”Congratulations. All right. Well, all right. See you tomorrow.” ___________________________________________________________________________ HIMYM Au one-shot “Hey guys what’s going on.” Oikawa sang ducking through the door with his giant striped hat. Oikawa stopped at the door and looked at the intervention sign, he gasped,”No Iwa-chan!” “Tōru, this is an intervention.” Iwaizumi spoke stepping forward first then stepping back. Tears pooled in Oikawa’s eyes,”What? No! I have it under control. I can take it off whenever I want. Kenma stepped forward,”Dear Marshall, I do not like that stupid hat. I want to beat it with a bat. Or maybe stab it with a fork. It makes you look like such a dork.” ___________________________________________________________________________


End file.
